Pokémon Fantendo Version
Pokemon Fantendo Version is an upcoming Pokemon game developed by the community of Fantendo. It is a community project that follows along the classic Pokemon series. It sees the protagonist go on an adventure around the region Zeon to collect the 8 Gym Badges from the region's Gym Leaders and then challenge the Elite Four and Champion. It also includes a side-story that becomes the focus in the third-quarter centred around the villainous, Team {Insert Team Name Here}. The player accomplishes in stopping the villainous team with the help of their colleagues {and Legendary Pokemon depending on Villainous Team Chosen}. Main Characters Information These are the main characters of the game (note: if you are unhappy with your title (like the shortened part of your name feel free to change it)). Player & Player's Rivals *Protagonist - The player's character, a young ten year old child who upon the request of Professor {Insert Professor's Name Here} goes out on a journey around Zeon to see, find & capture all the mysterious Pokemon in the region. Along the way they get involved in becoming the Pokemon League Champion as the Professor sees it as a way to help the player train their Pokemon and see evolution at work. The player also gets wrapped within the plots of the villainous Team {Insert Team Name Here} and their attempts to {Insert Team Plot here}. (This player may be Male or Female) *{Insert Female Rival's Name Here}/{Insert Male Rival's Name Here} - TBA (Note: Opposite Gender to Player) *{Insert Secondary Rival's Name Here} - TBA *{Insert Trinary Rival's Name Here} - TBA Professor *{Insert Professor's Name Here} - TBA Villainous Team *Boss Tommy - TBA *Super Admin CSketch - TBA *Admin Clara - TBA *Admin Terraria - TBA *Admin Claus - TBA Champion & Elite Four *Champion Exotoro - TBA *Elite Four Arend - TBA *Elite Four Lumoshi - TBA *Elite Four Timesoul - Admin of Villainous Team, TBA *Elite Four Crimson - TBA Gym Leaders *Leader Yami No Tenshi - TBA *Leader NintendoChamp - TBA *Leader Qyzxf - TBA *Leader Ziegs - TBA *Leader DK - TBA *Leader Plazzap - TBA *Leader Wario - TBA *Leader Kirby - TBA Other Major Characters *Mysterious Kalosian Trainer 717 - TBA *PC Expert Jarred - TBA *PC Expert Fennek - TBA *Squav Elder Hamclub - TBA *Fossil Genius Poisonshot - TBA *Gym Guide Soupy - TBA *Midnight Wanderer Shade - TBA *Sunlight Wanderer Flare - TBA Battle Fronteir *Tower Tycoon Mantax - Head of Battle Tower Facility and Head of Battle Fronteir. More can be added *Hall Matron {Name} - Head of Battle Hall Facility. More can be added *Factory Head {Name} - Head of Battle Factory Facility. More can be added *Wild King {Name} - Head of Battle Mega Jungle Facility. More can be added *Despair Master Claus - Head of Battle Wheel of Misfortune Facility. More can be added *Supreme Racer {Name} - Head of Battle Sports Gymnasium Facility. More can be added *Spectral Deity Nova - Head of Battle Spacial Traverser Facility. More can be added *Ornate Mistress Fae - Head of Battle Mansion Facility. More can be added Region The region {Region Name}, is a colossal Pokemon region found far from other Pokemon Regions. It is shaped similarily to the Fantendo Mascot, Unten. It features 13 Cities, 18 Towns and 22 Villages. Villages are a new location in Pokemon Fantendo Version and act as minor settlements in the game, not capable of housing Pokemarts or Gyms but capable of housing a Pokemon Center. It had been revealed after the introduction of these villages that the Sevii Island Towns were actually Village prototypes. The region has 8 Gyms located across it found on Unten's Right Arm, Lower Left Arm, Lower Left Leg, Lower Right Leg, Left Eye, Upper Right Eye, Left Ear & Lower Right Eye. They are located in cities. The Pokemon League is also found in a city however unlike most Pokemon Leagues the City is a true City complete with a Pokemon Center, Pokemon Mart & several residential houses. The difference is that there is once again Badge Checkpoints like in Generation I and Victory Road is now more of a mountain than previous generations where it was a cave. The City is located approximately on the center of the region and is relative to Unten's belly. Another important individual location in the region is Squav Village which is one of the main focuses of the villainous team as it feature {either an important resource or the secrets of a legendary Pokemon} which they need to take over the world. Squav Village is located North of the Pokemon League, from the Pokemon League's North Exit it is along the route that traverses East from where the original path splits. Pokemon In Pokemon Fantendo Version there are no new Pokemon introduced, however all 719 Pokemon from the original six generations make a return. This is the first game in which, previously event legendaries like Mew & Arceus can be found in normal gameplay. The player will be asked a series of questions before the game begins which determines which starters they can pick from. There are seven questions, each of the answers are related to one of the previous six questions, hence why it is impossible to end on a tie. Villainous Team Battles (Admins & Boss) Boss Tommy 1st Battle - 2nd Battle - 3rd Battle - Super Admin CSketch 1st Battle - 2nd Battle - 3rd Battle - 4th Battle - Admin Terraria 1st Battle - 2nd Battle - 3rd Battle - 4th Battle - Admin Clara 1st Battle - 2nd Battle - 3rd Battle - 4th Battle - Admin Claus 1st Battle - 2nd Battle - 3rd Battle - Gym Leader Teams Kirby - Ice-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Sneasel Lv9, Snorunt Lv10, Glaceon Lv12 *Rematch: Walrein Lv62, Weavile Lv63, Avalugg Lv63, Abomasnow Lv62, Glaceon Lv65, Glalie (Mega) Lv66 Wario - Ghost-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Yamask Lv15, Litwick Lv20, Haunter Lv25 *Rematch: ??? Lv62, Cofagrigus Lv63, ??? Lv63, ??? Lv62, Chandelure Lv65, Gengar (Mega) Lv66 Plazzap - Bug-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Shuckle Lv23, Pinsir Lv25, Vespiquen Lv27 *Rematch: Shuckle Lv63, Volcarona Lv63, Shedinja Lv62, Galvantula Lv62, Vespiquen Lv65, Pinsir (Mega) Lv66 .Vector - Steel-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Bronzor Lv26, Ferroseed Lv27, Honedge Lv30 *Rematch: Steelix Lv62, Bronzong Lv63, Ferrothron Lv63, Bisharp Lv62, Aegislash Lv65, Aggron (Mega) Lv66 Ziegs - Electric-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Flaaffy Lv29, Raichu Lv29, Jolteon Lv30, Electabuzz Lv32 *Rematch: Magnezone Lv62, Raichu Lv63, Jolteon Lv63, Heliolisk Lv62, Electivire Lv65, Ampharos (Mega) Lv66 Qyzxf - Grass-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Cottonee Lv33, Snover Lv33, Leafeon Lv34, Gourgeist Lv36 *Rematch: Roserade Lv62, Whimsicott Lv63, Maractus Lv63, Leafeon Lv62, Gourgeist Lv65, Abomasnow (Mega) Lv66 White - Normal-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Blissey Lv37, Slaking Lv38, Snorlax Lv37, Lopunny Lv40 *Rematch: Wigglytuff Lv62, Pyroar Lv63, Slaking Lv63, Sawsbuck Lv62, Lopunny Lv65, Pidgeot (Mega) Lv66 Yami No Tenshi - Fire-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Flareon Lv44, Magcargo Lv45, Camerupt Lv45, Rapidash Lv46, Arcanine Lv48 *Rematch: Infernape Lv62, Magcargo Lv63, Rapidash Lv63, Magmortar Lv62, Arcanine Lv65, Camerupt (Mega) Lv66 Elite Four & Champion Teams Crimson - Poison-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Drapion Lv51, Dragalge Lv51, Crobat Lv50, Weezing Lv51, Roserade Lv52 *Rematch: Drapion Lv70, Dragalge Lv70, Tentacruel Lv71, Crobat Lv70, Roserade Lv72, Venusaur (Mega) Lv73 TimeSoul - Dark-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Scrafty Lv52, Houndoom Lv53, Spiritomb Lv52, Honchkrow Lv53, Umbreon Lv54 *Rematch: Scrafty Lv73, Spiritomb Lv73, Hydreigon Lv74, Honchkrow Lv73, Umbreon Lv75, Houndoom (Mega) Lv77 Lumoshi - Water-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Sharpedo Lv54, Tentacruel Lv54, Walrein Lv54, Kingdra Lv55, Swampert Lv56 *Rematch: Sharpedo Lv78, Tentacruel Lv78, Walrein Lv79, Barbaracle Lv78 Lv, Kingdra Lv79, Swampert (Mega) Lv80 Arend - Fighting-Type Specialist *Initial Battle: Primeape Lv55, Heracross Lv56, Scrafty Lv56, Gallade Lv55, Hawlucha Lv57 *Rematch: Primeape Lv82, Heracross Lv83, Mienshao Lv82, Breloom Lv82, Hawlucha Lv85, Lopunny (Mega) Lv87 Exotoro - Champion *Initial Battle: Garbodor Lv58, Cofagrigus Lv59, Sableye Lv58, Hydreigon Lv58, Rotom Lv60, Trevenant Lv60 *Rematch: Hydreigon Lv88, Cofagrigus Lv89, Sableye Lv89, Trevenant Lv90, Rotom Lv90, Tyranitar (Mega) Lv92 Battle Frontier Tower Tycoon Mantax *Single Golden Match: Dusknoir, Aggron, Ampharos *Single Platinum Match: Dusknoir, Registeel, Ampharos (Mega) *Double/Rotation Golden Match: Dusknoir, Aggron, Chansey, Altaria *Double/Rotation Platinum Match: Dusknoir, Registeel, Chansey, Regice *Triple Golden Match: Dusknoir, Marowak, Aggron, Altaria, Ampharos, Chansey *Triple Platinum Match: Dusknoir, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Ampharos (Mega), Chansey Hall Matron *Spotlight Golden Match: *Spotlight Platinum Match: *Duet Golden Match: *Duet Platinum Match: *Triple Golden Match: *Triple Platinum Match: Factory Head *Random Pokemon Selected: Wild King *Golden Match: *Platinum Match: Despair Master Claus *Single Golden Match: Gallade, Goodra, Kangaskhan (Mega) *Single Platinum Match: Kangaskhan (Mega), Cobalion, Rayquaza *Double Golden Match: Gallade, Goodra, Aggron, Kangaskhan (Mega) *Double Platinum Match: Kangaskhan (Mega), Rayquaza, Cobalion, Lugia *Triple Golden Match: Gallade, Goodra, Aggron, Kangaskhan (Mega), Arcanine, Breloom *Triple Platinum Match: Gallade, Goodra, Kangaskhan (Mega), Cobalion, Lugia, Rayquaza Supreme Racer *Sprint Golden Match: *Sprint Platinum Match: *Track Golden Match: *Track Platinum Match: *Cross Country Golden Match: *Cross Country Platinum Match: Spectral Deity Nova *3 Young Golden Match: *3 Young Platinum Match: *3 Strong Golden Match: *3 Strong Platinum Match: *3 Wise Golden Match: *3 Wise Platinum Match: *4 Grow Golden Match: *4 Grow Platinum Match: *4 Mighty Golden Match: *4 Mighty Platinum Match: *4 Infinite Golden Match: *4 Infinite Platinum Match: Ornate Mistress Fae *Blessed Golden Match: Froslass, Tyranitar, Gardevoir, Slaking *Regal Platinum Match: Keldeo, Scizor, Blissey, Altaria TMs & HMs TMs & HMs once again return in the series as items that allow the player to teach their Pokemon moves they wouldn't normally learn on level up as well as moves that can help the player traverse in the field. There are 124 TMs in the game and 8 HMs. The lists below detail these TMs & HMs TM List There are 124 TMs in the generation with 9 old TMs being removed as well as several being moved. There are also 24 new TM slots. Notable changes include the Fire-Ice-Electric Trio attacks of Flamethrower, Ice, Bea, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Blizzard & Thunder being grouped together and Hyper Beam and Giga Impact being moved to the last 2 TMs of this game. HM List *HM01 - Cut: Able to Cut down Prickly Thorns to pass through and Vines to climb upwards or downwards. *HM02 - Fly: Allows the player to travel to previously discovered locations. *HM03 - Surf: Allows the player to traverse bodies of Water. *HM04 - Strength: Allows the player to push large boulders and move large and/or rusted handles. *HM05 - Waterfall: Allows the player to ascend Waterfalls. *HM06 - Rock Smash: Allows the player to break cracked rocks, cracked walls or thin walls. *HM07 - Dive: Allows the player to diver underwater and explore previously inaccessible locations. *HM08 - Rock Climb: Allows the player to climb up rocky mountain sides (manually controlled). Story TBA Gameplay TBA Trivia *This is the first main series Pokemon game to feature an Ice Type Gym as the First Gym *All Elite Four use types that have been used by a previous Elite Four from the older generations **Crimson: Poison-Type: Koga **Timesoul: Dark-Type: Karen, Sidney, Grimsley **Lumoshi: Water-Type: Siebold **Arend: Fighting: Bruno, Marshal *This Generation has one of the earliest Gym Leaders with Four Pokemon on their Team, the fifth Gym Leader, Ziegs has four Electric-Types. The only other game to do this was Emerald which was a Third Version game. *Vaporeon is the only Eeveelution not to appear under its Type Specialist as there are no Psychic-Type or Fairy-Type Specialists in this Generation. *Exotoro is the only Champion in their initial battle to have two Pokemon at the top level for their team **Exotoro also seems to have similarities to Steven, another Champion. They both have several Pokemon from Two particular Types; Dark & Ghost for Exotoro, Steel & Rock for Steven. *None of the Gym Leaders, Elite Four or the Champion have a Generation Five Pokemon as their powerhouse in their initial battles. **This is also true for their rematches regarding the Mega Evolutions **This changes however with regards to the Gym Leaders Level 65 Pokemon as Wario has a Chandelure Lv65 since their Gengar Mega Evolves *Gym Leader .Vector is the first Gym Leader with a character other than a letter or a space in their name Gallery Gym Leaders/Elite Four/Champion KirbyMarioMega.png Sr.Wario.png Plazzap Pokemon.png .VectorDestiny.png Ziegs.png Qyzxf Pokemon.png White The Popopo.png Yami No Tenshi.png Crimson Pokemon.png Timesoul Pokemon.png Lumoshi Pokemon.png Arend Pokemon.png Exotoro.png Category:Pokémon Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Community Projects